


America Has The Blue Baby

by nikevi



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers, House M.D., Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Ableist Language, M/M, Mpreg, im high ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikevi/pseuds/nikevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is pregnant. Japan is overprotective. House is done with everyone's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America Has The Blue Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caribou_cash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/gifts), [jockwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwitch/gifts).



“Prease America, you’re doing great”Japan cooed. America almost believed him. They both knew Japan was being supportive and had no idea what was going to happen. The only consolation that brought America comfort was if he managed to convince to the nurses that the actual male anthopromorphization of the United States was 9 months pregnant and ready to give birth, then the actual process of giving birth should be a piece of cake.  
Right?  
“Full offense Mr.. States.. ? But do you really think the baby’s coming out from your...”  
The doctor takes a moment to assess the scene  
“,butthole? We’re going to need to cut that shit out.”  
“America, does this man seem shady to you?” Japan whispered.  
“Na dude he seems chill.”  
“K”  
The doctor his name was Blackjack. nobody knew that he was an abortino (but abortion at the right time, if ogre what thats called) doctor as long(long means well) as being an Anime Surgeon. He looks at the idiot,s. Ameirca is spreading his assohole and Japan is looking at his asshole in interest. These. These  
“Idiots” Blackack whispered.  
“What?” MERICA hearda nevryhting.  
“Oh nothing, Mr. States, you ned surgery “ And hhe did.  
Japan became screams. “lET ME SEE HIMA RR THE TIME NO SREEPING”  
They had to come in and drag HIM away. japan continues screaming, house puts a sedative in his butt to sucomb him.  
but houses leg is not okay so he GETS kicked in the legg by Mr. Japan.  
“MY LEG” house says, but nobody hears him. This is not princeton plainsboro teaching.  
This is… advanced plainsboro teaching.`  
Now he’s; being wheeled into surgery  
HES CRITICAL!! says man. “GET ME TWO INCHES OF O2 STAT” he  
he got his o2 inches of stat asap, and then the surgeon blackjack grebes his scalpel and says”  
“let the surgery being"  
\--------------------------------------------------  
After five painstaking hours of cutting and digging, Blackjack was ready to give up. He couldn’t find the baby, as odd as it seems. He cut open America’s belly in the typical c- section procedure, but to his surprise found nothing but hamburger after hamburger.  
They have all the hamburgers out hid tummy now. House suddenly runs (Well not runing ! he is Crippled)  
into the room  
“Don’t touch those god damn hamburgers”  
Blacksnack is ready to fight him” Get out of my room Dr. Houses”  
“No I’m serious, look”  
Blackjack turned towards the hamburger pile. House was right, the hamburgers were starting to shift and reform before his gaze.  
“wow :~)”  
hamburger pile sprung up, now blue and limp on the table, naked as he came.  
“Its is a boy!”  
blackjack ran down the stairs with the blue monstrosity slung over his shoulder and came to america and japans room, where japan was passed the fuck on the floor because house tranquilized him. america was soon wheeled in too, he’s awake mow  
“here mr america your baby”  
Oh my god he’s gorgeous “says amerce. then he feels a pain. like when you have to take a shit.  
“IM”  
but now he’s shitting. he shits two red shoes  
“ hey doc this is like the placenta right? should i eat this?”  
“Thats some white people shit” Says Mr blackjack  
“oH i IKNOw what to do” so he takes the poopy shoes and puts them on the blue uglies feet  
“he’s perfect…wake up japan look at our baby”  
“he’s dead america…hose didn’t give I’m a sedative, he killed him”

part 1 onf 2

**Author's Note:**

> i'm high and i'm going to delete this tomrorow lolprobaboy if your rreadinf this i love ou brad.


End file.
